Happy New Year
by EVAN AAML
Summary: Ash and the gang celebrate the new year with some dancing, celebrating, and love? AAML and a little DAML


Well, here is my first true one-shot. Now please give me a break, I am not so good with one-shots, but hopefully, this will be a one-shot you will all love, I know my brother did, ( although that might be because I put him in this story ).

-EVAN AAML

''As our heroes celebrate the upcoming end of the year, we watch to see what happens''.

''Thanks again for inviting us to your New Year's party Ash'', Misty said. ''No problem, I wouldn't have alot of fun without you guys!'', Ash explained. Ash and the gang decided to leave Hoenn for a break and celebrate New Years. They have stayed since Christmas, ( no, this is not a sequal nor is it related to my last story ), and were ready to leave after this holiday. ''Besides, Ash couldn't bare not having you here!'', Brock said. ''Hey!'', Ash and Misty yelled. They both started to beat on Brock. ''OW!'', Brock yelled continuisly. While the pummeling continued, May, Ash's new traveling partner, walked in.

''Come on guys, everyone's out here!'', May told them. She then notticed Ash and Misty beating up Brock. Both of them stopped and walked towards the other room, passing by May as they did. ''Aww, a couple pummeling, it's not very romantic, but it's cute!'', May said. Ash then stopped and looked at her. ''What! What are you saying?'', Ash asked angrily. ''That you two make a cute couple!'', May answered. ''Would you like to join Brock!?'', Ash asked pulling up his sleeves. May then smirked and pounded Ash in the head with her mallet. While he was getting up, Misty stepped in.

''Hey don't hit Ash'', Misty told May, ( now, I don't like character bashing, let's fix that ). She then withdrew her mallet and hit Ash in the head, bringing him down. ''He's my dummy'', she continued, ( that's better ). May and Misty giggled and walked away, leaving Ash on the ground, being helped up by Brock. ''Well, the girls sure showed you'', Brock said. Ash just gave him a look as he helped him up. They then went to the other room where everyone was. Misty and May were now with Mrs.Ketchum and May's mother. In the corner of the room with alot of food was Team Rocket, ( they have little parts ), who were invited after some...minor incidences.The room was filled with many people, most of which Ash didn't know. However, most of them were in front of the t.v watching the countdown, so Ash wouldn't need to worry. He then brought his attention back to the girls. When he did, he notticed them whispering to Misty about something. Everytime they did, she seemed to blush deeper in red. Eventually, Ash's mom notticed Ash and motioned him to come over. Misty notticed this and tried to stop her, still blushing. As Ash walked over, Misty paniced and put her head down to break contact.

''Hey mom...what's wrong with Misty?'', Ash asked notticing her. ''Well deary...we talked to her and she wants to know if you would dance with her later'', Mrs.Ketchum said. Ash thought of this, unsure if it was the truth or if it was a trick to get them together, but answered anyway. ''Uh, yeah sure...if it's what Misty wants'', Ash said. While he said this, he put his hand on Misty's shoulder. The sudden touch caused her to shiver. ''Are you cold Misty?'', Ash asked. Without looking up, Misty answered. ''Uh, yeah sure'', Misty answered. May then started to giggle, but was smacked in the back of the head by her mother. ''Oh, then here'', Ash said. He then took off his hoodie jacket, ( his Hoenn attire if your confused ), and placed it over Misty. Misty looked up at Ash, slightly shocked, but smiled. Mrs.Ketchum and May's mother also smiled and May made a small, queit, ''Aww''. ''Thank you'', Misty said quietly. ''Anytime, and I'll dance with you when your ready'', Ash said. He then walked over to Brock, who was talking to a younger boy, maybe 10-12 years old.

''Hey Brock, who's that?'', Ash asked. ''Don't know, I was just about to ask'', Brock said. The kid, who had his head down, looked up. ''My name is Connor, I'm a Pokemon trainer, ( I love my little brother, so I had him be what he wanted )'', the kid said. ''Hi Connor, I'm Ash'', Ash said. ''And I'm Brock'', Brock said. Connor nodded. ''So Connor, what's the matter?'', Brock asked. Connor looked depressed, but answered. ''Well, I can't get a date'', Connor said. Ash didn't see the disappointment in that, but Brock started to grin. ''Well you came to the right man, I'm an expert on this'', Brock said. Ash sweatdropped, but Connor seemed hopeful. ''Now this is what you do, over there on the couch are two girls. One's named Misty and the other's named May. You can't have Misty because that's Ash's girl'', Brock said. ''Hey!'', Ash yelled. ''Anyway, so you can try to dance with May. Don't expect boyfriend/girlfriend, you are a little younger than her, but my plan should get you a date. Now go over there and talk to her, she's the girl in red, tell her you think she's good looking and ask her to dance'', Brock said.

''Right!'', Connor said. ''Now listen closely, what ever you do, don't use catch phrases!'', Brock said. ''Why, do they not work?'', Connor asked. ''Oh they work everytime, ( Ash collapses ), but it's my signature move. If you try it, the girls will know I helped you'', Brock said. Connor nodded and got up. Ash and Brock then walked Connor to the girls. ''I just hope your advice will help, I'm really, WOW she's cute!'', Connor yelled as soon as he saw May. Unfortunately, he said that right in front of the girls. Both Misty and May looked shocked and May put a finger to herself, asking if he ment her. Connor nodded to reply, and then smacked himself in the face, realizing his mistake. Both of the girls giggled. ''So, um May, would you, uh, like to dance?'', Connor asked nervously.

Both of the girls looked at each other. It seemed that the girls could read each other's mind, for Misty nodded and May looked at Connor. ''Sure, I'd love to dance'', May said. Connor then jumped up in the air with excitement, which everyone laughed at. May then stood up and walked with Connor to the dance floor. As they did, Ash walked up to Misty. ''Are you ready to dance Misty?'', Ash asked. Misty was a little hesitant, but answered. ''Yes, I'm ready'', Misty answered. Brock looked at Ash, and then Misty, and then Ash again, confused as to what was going on. Misty then stood up and took Ash's hand as he held it out to her, they then walked to the dance floor. When they got there, it was almost midnight. As they began to slow dance, they notticed May and Connor. May was a little taller than Connor, so Connor was always looking up at her. May was also a bit older, but it was a cute scene. Meanwhile, Ash and Misty danced. ''So, New Years is coming up'', Misty said trying to start a conversation.

''Yeah, it's exciting'', Ash replied. Ash, realizing what Misty was trying to do, thought of something. ''Hey Misty, how come when the girls were talking to you, you blushed, what were you talking about?'', Ash asked. Misty suddenly stopped and looked scared. ''Misty?'', Ash asked worried. ''It, was nothing'', Misty said, still scared. Ash didn't really believe her and continued. ''You know Misty, you can tell me anything, I promise not to laugh or make fun of you or...anything'', Ash said. Misty looked like she could cry, but continued. ''That's nice Ash, it means alot to me, but I can't tell you because...'', Misty said. She then froze. ''Yes?'', Ash said urging her to continue. She took a breath. ''It's about you'', Misty finally replied. Ash tried to think of what is could be, but didn't get anything. None the less, he a supportive hand on Misty's shoulder. ''It's OK Misty, I don't care if it's an insult, you can tell me, I trust you'', Ash said. Misty then shivered. ''Are you still cold, your still wearing my jacket but...'', Ash asked. Misty smiled and shook her head. ''No, you don't get it, but it's OK'', Misty said. Ash just looked more confused. Suddenly, Brock ran up to them.

''Guys, it's almost time!'', Brock said. Ash, Misty, May, and Connor then followed Brock to the t.v. The countdown was at 60 seconds left. Ash then talked to Misty. ''You know Misty, I plan on making a new Year's resolution'', Ash said. Misty then looked at Ash. ''Really? What is it?'', Misty asked curiously. ''Can't tell you...yet'', Ash said. Misty smiled. ''OK then, I'll have one too. Hopefully...I can make it'', Misty said. ''I have complete faith in you'', Ash said. The countdown continued.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

''Happy New Year!'', everyone yelled. Everyone jumped up and down and shot off firecrakers and poppers. Ash and Misty jumped up and down next to each other in excitement. They then did something that know one would have guessed. In all of the excitement, Ash and Misty grabbed each other...and kissed. Since other people around them did the same thing, anyone who saw them didn't care, but to Ash and Misty, it was different. They immediatly pulled back from each other right after a second or so, realizing what just happened. They just stood there, stairing at each other in shock. None of them meant for it to happen, but it did. As they stood there, they began to get closer to each other. They then closed their eyes and slowly kissed again. Even though the first one a few seconds ago was an accident, this one wasn't. Ash pulled her closer to him slowly and Misty put her arms around Ash's neck. They then broke the kiss, but where still around each other. Ash then made a goofy grin. Misty, however, seemd worried. They then pulled apart when they heard and saw Connor flying in the air with joy, blushing madly. May then ran over to Ash and Misty.

''What happened?'', Ash asked. ''I kissed him on the cheek when the countdown ended...he obviously liked it'', May said. May then notticed the expression Misty made and thought for a moment. She then gasped. ''Did you two...kiss!? Oh that's great Misty!'', May said hugging her. ''Yeah, and I got it all on video'', a voice behind them said. They turned to see Brock, holding a video camera. ''I got your kis right here, May's too'', he continued. Ash blushed a little and May giggled, but Misty ran away from them, and Ash notticed tears on her face.

''Misty! Wait!'', Ash yelled.

Both of them ran through the crowd. Ash finally notticed Misty on a small balcony. ''Misty'', Ash said. Misty looked up to him, tears coming down, she turned away, not wanting Ash to see her like this. ''This wasn't supposed to happen'', Misty said sadly. ''What wasn't?'', Ash asked as he sat next to her on the stone bench. ''The kiss, because of that kiss, now you know!'', Misty said. ''Know what?'', Ash asked still comforting her. ''THAT I LOVE YOU!'', Misty yelled. Ash was surprised, but tried not to act it. ''If you didn't want me to know, then how come when I kissed you the second time, you went along with it?'', Ash asked. ''Because...I felt like...I don't know, happy. I wanted it to happen, but I couldn't let it happen'', Misty said still sad. ''It's OK Misty...really it is'', Ash said. ''And why is that?'', Misty asked. ''Because'', Ash said. He then put his finger on her chin and moved it towards him, so that they were face to face. ''...I love you too'', he finished. Misty was now the one shocked.

''But how could you love someone like me!?'', Misty asked. ''Because, you don't give yourself enough confidence...look, you may be mean and a pain at times...but your also the most beautiful, talented, and kind-hearted person I know...and there is no one else I'd rather love...than you'', Ash said. Misty then cried more tears, but these tears were of joy. She then hugged Ash as she burried her face in his chest. ''Oh Ash...'', Misty said. She was too happy to say much else.Misty then raised her head and looked at Ash. They then drew closer to each other and closed their eyes. And, like before, they kissed passionetely.

While they kissed, over to the side, hiding in the crowd was Brock...who was taping the scene, ( video camera ). May was next to him, telling Team Rocket, ( who saw Ash and Misty run to the balcony ), What happened. Team Rocket liked what they heard, but left them, thinking that Ash and Misty could use some privacy, ( like I said...tiny part ). Suddenly, Connor appeared from the crowd, with another kid, but this one was May's age. As May looked over to them, she couldn't believe what she saw.

''Drew!?'' -May

''May!?'' -Drew

Drew!?'' -Brock

''Brock!?'' -Drew

''Connor!'' -Connor

They all said in shock and confusion. Drew punched Connor in the head for that last part. ''What are you doing here!?'' May asked. ''I came to this party with my brother'', Drew explained. ''That's me, I'm Drew's younger brother'', Connor explained as well. ''Drew, I didn't know you had a little brother!'', May said. ''Wait...your May? As in the coordinator May? Oh, your the one that Drew talks about all the time'', Connor said. May partially blushed at the thought. ''So May, are you going to enter the next Pokemon Contest?'', Drew asked. ''You bet I am!'', May said. ''Well then'', Drew said. He then pulled out a rose. ''Best of luck, you'll need it'', he continued. He handed her the rose. ''Why thank you Drew!'', May said. As May and Drew talked to each other, Connor and Brock were stainding next to them. They looked at each other and suddenly gave each other a mischevious grin. Brock then walked behind May while Connor walked behind Drew. They then both pushed them into each other. Unfortunately, they caught each other...by their mouths. They immediatly broke the kiss afterwards. May blushed emesfully while Drew pounded Connor in the head again. But then as Drew turned around to apologize for the kiss...May silenced him...with one of her own. Drew was in total shock, but eventually went into it. Brock meanwhile, got this on camera as well.

While they were doing this, Ash and Misty were on the bench, still kissing, ( dang, that's a long kiss! ). They then broke the kiss. ''You know, if we did this when we were younger, imagine how much would have changed'', Ash said. ''Yeah, but better late than never'', Misty said. They then looked up to the sky and watched the fireworks that started to burst. ''You know, you'll have to travel with us now'', Ash said. Misty nodded. ''I hoped so, now we can be together again'', Misty said. ''Together forever, ( I know it's a song )'', Ash said. They then took each other into their arms and hugged for the longest time. ''You know, my New Years resolution was just reached...that's got to be record time'', Ash said. Misty giggled. ''Not really, I said I love you first, the record's mine!'', Misty said. Ash didn't get it at first, but then smiled and continued the hug. They both imagined how their lives would change...forever. They then looked at each other and sealed their fate...with a kiss. Things were certainly going to be different now.

Yeah! I'm done! Although I can't do the narrator bit for another chapter, here is a preview for my next story, like always, after the newest one. Ash and the gang, ( Orange League ), get lost and find an island that no one knows about. While there, they meet three new characters, ( OC's guess who ), and Ash becomes deathly ill. Can Misty, Tracy, Team Rocket, ( you'll see ), help Ash before it's too late? Can the three strangers be trusted? Will I put this story on soon? OK I can answer the last one, yes, It's my next story, coming soon!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml


End file.
